Red's Journey
by STRQ
Summary: Ruby Rose, Aka "Red" reminisces on her Pokemon Journey, capturing Pokemon, beating Gyms, and becoming Number One. One shot


**RWBY and Pokemon RGBY crossover. I haven't played Gen 1, so I'm sorry if some things don't match the canon. This is kind of a combination of the games and the anime/manga**

"Hello, young trainer. My name is Ozpin, but most just call me the Pokemon Professor." I looked up at him. White lab coat over a green shirt, white hair, and green eyes. "So, young Red, you are here for your first pokemon?" I nodded. Nodding as well, he gestured to three pokeballs on the table next to him.

"Will you choose: The Seed Pokemon, Grass type Bulbasaur? Or perhaps the Lizard Pokemon, Fire type Charmander. Or maybe Tiny Turtle Pokemon, Squirtle, the water type is to your taste? The choice is yours, young trainer." though there were three options, I already knew which one I wanted. I walked over, picking up the one on the left. "So your companion will be Charmander? A good choice"

After that day, I traveled all around Remnant, challenging the gym leaders. First was the rock type user Arslan. She was tough, but with I managed to pull through purely by numbers. After that was the most difficult gym battle, the one against Neptune and his water types. I wouldn't have won if it hadn't been for the Oddish I had caught.

After that fight, I realized that I needed to train my pokemon more. I spent a whole day training them, getting their level up. I knew the next battle was against Nora, an electric type user, who had a level 24 Raichu. That's when it happened. Oddish, Charmander, Pidgey, and Rattata, all of them evolved. I now had a Gloom, Charmeleon, Pidgeotto, and Raticate.

Satisfied with my team for now, I moved on to fight Nora, and her electric gym. She was so hyper, tI though she herself was an electric type. After that, stopped and went home for a while, showing mom my badges, Boulder, Cascade and Thunder. I also didn't know where to go next, as my mother had only gotten as far as Nora before settling down to raise me.

She told me that the next two were in Vale, though at opposite ends. On the north end was Emerald, a grass type user, and the south was Reese, poison type user. Emerald would be easy to beat, what with Charmeleon, Gloom and Pidgeotto. They all had moves with type advantage to grass. Simply put, the battle went as expected, and the Rainbow badge was mine.

Reese was a bigger problem though. With my current team, I had no type advantages, and I always wanted type advantage. And so, I geared up at the Pokemart, and went searching for the right pokemon. Specifically, an Abra. catching an Abra was difficult. I managed to find one several times, but didn't manage to catch one at first, as they always teleported away before I could damage them.

Finally, desperate the next time on appeared, I threw a pokeball right away. And I caught it. I was so surprised, I just stared at the Pokeball for a minute, before picking it up and adding it to my party. And then, there was the long tedious task of training Abra, at least, it was tedious until I got some TM's for Abra. by the time abra was at a good level for the fight with Reese two things happened. Abra had evolved into Kadabra, and I realized my childhood rival, Blake, had caught up, and actually passed me, beating Reese and moving on to the next gym, with her Squirtle.

She was always so annoying, and even her choice of starter reflected her need to always be stronger than me. However, unlike me, she always won her battles through brute strength, leveling up her pokemon until they were strong enough to beat the gym. That's why she hadn't caught up until now.

Sighing, I went and fought Reese, almost losing to her Weezing, but luckily I had enough potions. After giving me the Soul badge, she told me that i would find the next gym leader in Mistral, at Haven Academy for The Arcane. The "headmaster" Glynda, was supposedly a psychic, and accordingly, used only that type.

If I remembered correctly, Bug, Dark, and Ghost types were good against psychic. I knew I should have caught a Caterpie. Not wanting to have to go all the way back to where there were Caterpie, I instead went a little bit back, and went into the Safari Zone. The owner, a guy named Baoba, had several Pinsir, and the price of 500 was well worth a strong bug type.

I thought catching an Abra was hard. The Safari Zone made that seem like a walk in the park. I couldn't attack at all, the pokemon were stronger than in the wild, and they could run off at any time. Oh, and I had a step limit, plus I had to use safari balls. I spent a lot of money before catching a Pinsir.

Glynda's gym was, quite simply, a complete pain. I spent another chunk of my money buying full heals, as well as using up all my berries just to combat the confusion. When I finally managed to beat Glynda, she acted all stuck up as if I had only won through luck, which I probably had. It was with exasperation that I took the Marsh badge.

To further the annoyance, the next two leaders were far away, in Vacuo. These were Cinder, the fire type user and Hazel, the ground type user, and also the leader of team Witch. I suppose I should explain about team Witch. They were a group of criminals, whose goal was to control all the worlds pokemon by collecting the strongest ones. By "collecting" they meant "stealing"

Their leader was Hazel, though he claimed not to be, as he would not be able to be a gym leader if he admitted it. But at various points along my quest, i had run into several of his gang, Roman, Mercury, Tyrian, and even his lieutenant, Salem. Though they were very motivated, they weren't very good trainers, and they were beat easily. But now I would soon face the leader, who was the final gym leader, so he wouldn't be such a pushover.

But first, I spent a good amount of time fishing, as well as using a cool little item called an , which was super useful for training weak pokemon that couldn't fight directly (Abra). With it, I managed to and catch and evolve a Magikarp. The look on Cinders face when I sent out Gyarados (after making sure it was at a good level) was priceless .

About this point, adding the Volcano badge to my collection, I heard the news. Blake, my rival, had beaten the Elite Four and was now the Pokemon Champion. That's what I get for not thinking ahead for the gyms, having to catch pokemon every time for the type advantage. Was it possible that brute strength was just more effective?

That question was the only thing on my mind as I unknowingly fought through an entire crime syndicate in order to face Hazel and get my final badge. In fact, I only realized what i was doing when I found myself right in front of the man himself. He was saying something about not holding back and the strength of team witch, but I wasn't listening.

With my team being my recently evolved Charizard, Pidgeot, and, with the help of a stone, Vileplume, as well as Raticate, Gyarados and Pinsir, I felt that my team was well balanced. One distracted battle later, Hazel threw the Earth badge at my feet, before rushing out to rebuild his crime syndicate.

Afterward, I spent a long time reading and training, and also trading my Kadabra for another Kadabra, so that i could have Alakazam. I went and explored caves, finding lots of cool pokemon. I also went home, and read up on the current Elite Four. They were as follows: Weiss, the ice type user, Coco, the Fighting type user, Pyrrha, the Ghost user, and Taiyang, the Dragon type user. I would need a balanced team to beat all four, as once I started the challenge, there was no stopping to go to a pokemon center.

I would have less trouble with the first two, Charizard being a Fire type, strong against Ice, and Pidgeot being Flying, strong against Fighting. But Ghost types were difficult, as I had no Ghost types. And Dragon types had ever worse (for me) weaknesses, only weak against Ice, and other Dragon. I knew what i had to do, but it wasn't going to be pleasant. I had to go to Lavender Town.

It was, to say the least, the most unsettling thing I had done so far, and catching pokemon around the graves of other pokemon, along with grieving trainer just seemed wrong. Ghost types were by far my least favorite type of Pokemon, so I decided, after catching one of them, that I didn't want to use it. As for dragon pokemon, I just decided to try my luck and keep a lot of revives.

And so, nervous, trembling almost, I went up north, to Atlas, where the Elite Four resided. After showing some guy my badges, I was allowed onto Victory Road, the last obstacle before the Four themselves. Designed to keep unworthy opponents out, the "road" was more of a maze, filled with strong pokemon. It was a breeze, what with my pokemon all being level 50 or higher.

Still, even with high level pokemon, I still encountered many wild ones before reaching the end, leveling up all of my faithful pokemon a few times. And I also got lost once, panicked, and used an escape rope. Not my finest moment. Once I finally made it through, i faced the Elite Four, in their tower. At the top, I knew, was the champion, Blake, who I would challenge if I-no, _once_ I beat the Four. After healing my team at the Pokemon center, the "last one before the Four" as some called it, an spending most of my money on hyper potions, full restores, and revives, I stepped through the doors, after showing my eight badges: Boulder, Cascade, Thunder, Rainbow, Soul, Marsh, Volcano, and Earth, reminding me of how much I had grown.

I took one last moment to look over my team. Charizard, level 52, Pidgeot, level 53, Vileplume, Level 52, Gyarados, level 52, Alakazam, level 55, and Raticate, level 54. I had to hope this would be enough to get me to the top.

After climbing some steps, I found myself in a room, standing at the other end, blocking the door, was Weiss. She welcomed me the the Pokemon League, then went into a monologue about how "no one could best her when it came to ice types". Apparently she didn't realize I didn't need to best her with Ice types, because I had Charizard.

Ascending to the next room, I found myself facing a quite fashionable woman, though also quite strong looking. The room was also filled with boulders, while the last had been suspended over an icy lake. Coco too said that she was strong, stronger than Weiss, and that she would "grind us down with her pokemon".

The battle was tougher, and I had to use two potions, but Pidgeot was well equipped to handle the fighting types, using Fly and Gust to take them down easily. After, oco bowed her head respectfully, and told me that as tough as she was, the next was even tougher, and that she was weak compared to the last.

I climbed up yet more stairs, and for a second, though i had somehow ended back in Lavender Town, as the room was full of graves. Pyrrha, the trainer, stood in the middle of them. Creepy. The first pokemon she sent out was, oddly, not a ghost type, but a Poison type, an Arbok. And after that, a Golbat. I used Charizard for those two. When she sent out her next though, a Gengar i sent out Alakazam, my only hope for this pokemon took out almost all of my team.

I was saved by pure luck. Somehow, I had forgotten that Normal type was completely unaffected by Ghost. Raticate managed to save the battle, although it was still very close. After, i used revives and potions to fix up my team, though i could only heal their HP, and nothing else. It was with great trepidation I ascended to the final chamber, where Taiyang, the Dragon user stood.

I was so nervous I missed most of what he said, about dragons being hard to train or something. The first pokemon he sent out i had a plan for, as it was a Gyarados, Flying/Water. Vileplume took care of it. But then he sent out a Dragonair, one of two he had. As he sent it out, I realized something, and how stupid i had been. I had the TM for Ice Beam, and Gyarados could have learned it. If I made it through this battle, I had to remember to smack myself. I took it down, but not without loosing Vileplume and Gyarados. And then he sent out another Dragonair. By the time that one went down, i was running low on revives. Finally, he sent out a non-Dragon type, an Aerodactyl, Rock/Flying, kind of a paradox, but either way, a revived Vileplume managed to take it down. Then came his final pokemon, Dragonite, still a Dragon type, but also Flying, which I could exploit.

It hadn't been easy, not by a long shot, but at last, Taiyang stepped aside, allowing me forward to the final trainer, my old rival, Blake, the current champion. Her team was assembled, fully healed, unlike mine. And as i looked at her team, I realized that there was no way to get a complete type advantage, as her types were varied.

I'll spare you the details of the fight. My current status as champion of the Indigo League should tell you well enough how the battle went. Blake still challenges me every now and then, but when I'm not defending my title, I wander around Remnant, meeting young trainers, catching more pokemon, and visiting my mom, Yang at home. Maybe someday Blake will beat me, but I don't plan on that being any day soon.


End file.
